Ultraviolet (UV) counterfeit currency detection devices are well-known in the prior art. The production by criminals of counterfeit currency, banknotes, bonds, stocks and the like are continually increasing throughout the world as a result of continuing improvements in printing technology, particularly in color printing equipment and the ability to obtain special currency paper by the counterfeit criminals involved. Counterfeit currency/banknotes are now being made which cannot be detected by the unaided eye, and are virtually indistinguishable from genuine banknotes and currency. Counterfeit detection devices currently exist but are generally not very reliable as they rely for their operation on the experience and judgment of the user.
There remains a need for a desk top/tabletop ultraviolet (UV) counterfeit detector that uses ambient backlight (diffused white light) from an LED to distinguish counterfeit watermarks from genuine watermarks on genuine currency, and also uses ultraviolet (UV) light/radiation from an LED to distinguish counterfeit currency paper from genuine currency paper. The UV detector should also include a translucent surface for diffusing visible white light and a viewing mirror for reflecting UV light in order to authenticate UV activated features on documents. Additionally, this detector should be portable, battery-operated, and lightweight.